


Usually Suffer

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode two sentence fiction. Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell winced after a villain managed to injure him in Smallville.





	Usually Suffer

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell winced after a villain managed to injure him in Smallville. The corner of his mouth almost reached his eye when Supergirl flew to the villain and prepared to defeat her.

THE END


End file.
